


Time After Time

by AngelStandingBy1977



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Cumberbatch - Fandom, Vampire Benedict Cumberbatch
Genre: F/M, Homage to Fright Night/Dracula, Sensual Sex, Vampire Benedict, blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelStandingBy1977/pseuds/AngelStandingBy1977
Summary: Benedict is on his nightly prowl when he finds the one he's been missing...
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching the older version of "Fright Night" the other day and the nightclub scene got me thinking about doing this little story. There's not really any point to it, just something I wanted to write. It also starts off kind of slowly, but eventually builds up to the good stuff. I also created the artwork because it gives an idea of how I see him in this story. I hope you enjoy!

He leaned against the railing and surveyed the dance floor that spread out below him. The nightclub was filled with gyrating bodies, the laser lights making their skin glow in a variety of colors. He enjoyed the feel of the loud music as it pumped throughout his body. The smirk on his handsome face turned into a full-blown smile as he noticed several of the scantily clad women on the dance floor gazing up at him with come-hither eyes. Despite all the noise, he could easily hear their hearts pounding in their chests. The smell of their blood wafted up to his nostrils and it was like an aphrodisiac to him, making him lick his lips.

This was his favorite place to be on Friday and Saturday nights. The Underground was always guaranteed to be filled with willing flesh to meet his needs; he always knew his thirst would be satiated.

He let go of the railing and slowly walked toward the stairs that led down to the dance floor. As he walked among the heated flesh of those around him, he could feel several hands of women reaching out to him, their fingers gripping the material of his white button-up shirt or his black leather jacket; others ever so lightly touched his dark, wavy hair. He slightly smiled as he felt lips fleetingly touch his ears as he walked by, whispering promises of debauchery and trying to gain his attention; on this night, however, they didn't pique his interest.

His otherworldly blue eyes, that seemed to glow under the lights, kept scanning the crowd until they rested on one woman a short distance away. For only the second time in his life, he was held spellbound - the first time had been 400 years before when he first clapped eyes on _her,_ his beautiful Elizabeth. The vision before him was the spitting image of his long-lost love and he drew in a deep breath as his eyes roamed over the familiar features.

Whereas his sweet Elizabeth was graced with long, dark brown hair, this woman had auburn locks that were cut into a short bob; however, that was where the differences ended. The beauty before him had the same oval-shaped face, button nose and full lips that begged to be kissed. Her eyes, surrounded by long lashes, were the same bright green. Even her fair-colored skin was the same and his body ached to touch hers. Unlike the other women in the crowd, she was more conservatively dressed, wearing a mid-thigh denim skirt over the top of black tights and her blue, sleeveless shirt just gave a glimpse of her midriff. On her feet, she wore black Doc Martens that added maybe an inch to her short frame. He was instantly attracted to every inch of her.

The woman must have sensed his eyes on her because her green eyes turned in his direction and, to her gentleman friend's protests, she began walking toward him as though she were in a trance. The man she had been dancing with gave up regaining her attention and waved her off in disgust before searching for the next woman to hook up with.

He towered over her as she walked up to him, her wide eyes still gazing into his and her lips slightly parted. It took every ounce of his being not to take her in every way imaginable right there on the dance floor and sink his teeth into her neck as she came all over his hardened cock.

A slight smile graced his lips as his eyes continued to hold steadily on to her own. Completely under his power, he lifted his hand and she mirrored him, their fingers intermingling. He pulled her slowly toward him and he placed his other hand on her hip, tightly gripping her against him. If she felt his erection through his jeans, she was too entranced by him to acknowledge it.

Despite the fast beat of the music that pounded all around them, he led her into a slow dance, swaying his hips in time with hers. Still in a trance, she leaned her head to the side, baring her neck to him. He could see the carotid artery in her neck pulsing with the flow of her blood and, releasing her hand, he ran his fingers over the soft area before placing his hand against the small of her back. He leaned over to place his lips on her pulse, fighting off the urge once again to sink his teeth into her and drink her sweet life force. Instead, he softly kissed her neck and he smiled against her skin as he felt her body shiver.

In an instant, she gasped in surprise as he twirled her around until her back was flush against his body and his lips lightly touched her ear. With his arms wrapped around her and their hips swaying erotically together, he spoke to her for the first time that night.

"Come home with me," he whispered. "I can give you pleasure like you've never felt before."

In answer, she turned her head until her green eyes once again met his, one hand reaching up and around to grip the back of his neck. Still trance-like, she slightly nodded her head in agreement and his bow-shaped lips raised up at the corners in a slight smile before he crushed her lips with his. As their hips continued to sway together, he urged her to open her mouth to him and he plunged his tongue inside, getting a taste of her.

Breaking off the kiss and taking hold of her hand, he led her through the crowd; several of the other women frowned at her, but she didn't notice. They climbed the stairs and headed for the door where the cold night air pulled her out of her trance. As the fog began to leave her brain, she began to wonder what she was doing outside until he wrapped his leather jacket around her. The action pulled her eyes back to his and once again, the fog began to invade her mind and she willingly left with him into the night.

* * *

Almost like being in a dream, they arrived at his place - she couldn't remember how they even got there. He turned toward her with a slight smile on his face as he opened a door to reveal an immaculately decorated penthouse behind him. He watched her as she walked past him into the lavish apartment, her eyes taking in her surroundings and her lips slightly parted in awe. It had an open floor plan with a sitting room to the left and the kitchen and dining area to the right; two of the most beautiful crystal chandeliers hung down from the ceiling. The large room was enclosed in giant windows and she could see the lights of London beyond.

He reached out to pull his jacket from off of her shoulders, making her jump, and he hung it up by the front door. Putting an arm around her waist, he guided her to an elegant cream-colored settee where he directed her to sit down before taking her hand and kissing the back of it. She hitched in a breath as he raised his unusual eyes to hers and he smiled. Slowly standing back up until he towered over her, he spoke to her for only the second time that night.

"Would you care for something to drink? Wine, perhaps?" he asked in a smooth, British accent and hearing the honeyed baritone above a whisper did something to her body.

Still completely mesmerized by this man, she had a hard time finding her voice and it took her a moment before she could speak up.

"Su-sure, I'd love some," she finally replied and he was surprised to hear she was American. With that same charming smile, he turned toward the kitchen where he pulled out a bottle. He walked toward a drawer where he grabbed a bottle opener and worked on pulling the cork out. His eyes turned in her direction and he smirked when he saw her standing in front of a large painted portrait hanging over his fireplace.

"I hope you like Pinot Grigio; it's been imported from Italy," he said as he poured only her a glass of the fine liquid - personally, he enjoyed a drink of a different caliber.

With the drink in hand, he walked up beside her and handed her the glass, turning his head to look up at the portrait she was staring at.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" he asked and he felt his heart lurch at the sight.

"She ... looks like me," she replied, her voice slightly above a whisper. "Who is she?"

"That," he said, "was my lovely wife, Elizabeth."

It took a moment for the words to sink in for her. She finally looked up at him in astonishment.

"H-how can that be? That picture looks centuries old," she said as she took a sip, not truly believing him.

Instead of answering her question, he gripped the hand not holding the glass of wine and led her back to the settee before lighting a fire in the fireplace. As he turned back around and looked at her with an intense gaze, her breath hitched in her throat and she became lost in his eyes once more; the glass of wine had become forgotten in her hand.

He slowly approached her and his usual slight smile graced his lips as he sat down next to her on the settee, facing her; her eyes had followed him the whole time. He reached up one hand and his elegantly long fingers caressed her cheek. His smile grew wider as he saw the affect he was having on her.

"I guess we should get to know each other better, shouldn't we?" he said, his hand making its way down to lightly grip her chin as he continued staring into her eyes. "Let me introduce myself - I'm Benedict Cumberbatch, but you can just call me Ben. And what might your name be?"

She took another sip of her wine to help clear the lump in her throat; his fingers were back to caressing her cheek and she felt vulnerable under his intense gaze, like he was looking into her soul.

"I-I'm Beth Williams, short for Bethany."

Her answer startled him and his eyes drew away from hers, his hand had left her cheek.

 _Could it be? Could my sweet Elizabeth have come back to me?_ he thought, but he shook off the thought. He didn't believe in reincarnation - it was just a coincidence. Her next words pulled him out of his reverie and his unusual eyes turned back her way.

"So, how can the woman in that picture," she gestured toward the painting, "be your wife? That portrait looks old."

Benedict reached out to touch her cheek again and smiled at her.

"It's no matter," he said, taking the wine glass from her hand and placing it on the coffee table, "tonight is about us."

Beth felt herself falling under his spell again as he moved closer to her on the settee and the hand on her cheek moved to the back of her neck while the other wrapped around her lower back. Her eyes widened as he leaned over to place his soft lips on hers in a chaste kiss before her eyelids fell closed. She could feel the tip of his tongue lightly touch her lips, urging her to open up to him and she obliged. She groaned as his tongue plunged into her mouth and caressed hers, their kiss becoming more passionate. With one hand gripping his shirt, her other came up to cup the side of his face.

"Ow!" she cried out suddenly when her tongue was cut by something sharp inside his mouth. "Did you ... bite me?"

Looking slightly ashamed, Benedict hadn't meant for his fangs to show themselves - not yet anyway - but his arousal had gotten the better of him. He willed them back into concealment as he softly brushed the pad of his thumb across her lips.

"My apologies, I don't know what happened. Are you OK?" he asked her with real concern in his voice. He normally didn't display any emotions for his usual victims, but she made him feel things he hadn't felt in ages.

Beth raised her eyes back up to his and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Her heart jumped into her throat as he smiled at her and she knew she wanted him right then.

To her own surprise, she smashed her lips against his and began kissing him once more with fervor while her fingers made their way to the buttons on his crisp, white shirt. Once she had all of the buttons freed, she broke off their frenzied kiss and her eyes drank in the sight of his smooth, muscular chest through the gap in his shirt.

He dragged her green eyes back up to his when he gently grasped her chin and lifted her face to meet his; he leaned over to softly kiss her one more time before standing up and holding his hand out to her.

"Shall we get more comfortable?" he asked, his baritone voice creating a sensation between her legs. She grabbed his hand and stood up to walk with him, but gasped in surprise when he swept her off her feet and carried her toward his bedroom.

 _I can't believe I'm actually doing this,_ she thought to herself, but her reasoning was brushed aside by the feel of being in his strong arms and the ever-present fog in her mind clouded her judgement.

They entered a large master bedroom, dimly lit by a fire already roaring in the fireplace. Just like the rest of the penthouse, the room was elegantly furnished with a sitting area by the fireplace and an opulent four-poster bed along the opposite wall. A second door in the room led into a master bathroom. Also like the rest of the place, the fourth wall of the bedroom was made of windows that went out onto a balcony that overlooked the city's lights.

Benedict set her down on the floor and, without thinking, Beth began walking toward the balcony. She opened the glass doors and stepped out to take in the sight spread out before her; the lights and the Thames spread out below for as far as she could see. She stood with her hands on the railing, just taking in the scene.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" came that honeyed voice from behind her, mirroring her thoughts. He stepped forward until his muscular chest pressed against her back and his hands enclosed hers on the railing, encasing her within his arms. His lips lightly touched her ear.

"But not as beautiful as you," he whispered before his lips caressed the sensitive skin of her neck. She leaned her head to the side and closed her eyes as shivers, not caused by the cool night air, flowed throughout her body. Small sighs escaped her lips, causing his erection to uncomfortably strain against the denim of his jeans. His fangs threatened to unsheathe themselves again, but he fought against it, determined to take this slowly. His fingers lightly stroked up along her arms to her shoulders before coming back around to cup her breasts through the material of her shirt; he could feel her nipples harden under his palms and he moaned softly. His keen sense of smell picked up the scent of arousal flowing between her legs.

She moaned again at the sensation his hands were creating as he gently rubbed his palms over her nipples and she turned her head to capture his lips once more. She lifted one hand from the railing and wrapped it around the back of his neck where she could feel his soft hair through her fingers. Wanting to feel more of her, he pushed one hand under her shirt to cup her breast while his other hand traveled down the length of her body to the hem of her denim skirt. He pulled the material upward and his fingers explored the damp area between her legs; he groaned into her mouth as he felt how ready she was becoming for him. His kiss became more frenzied as though he wanted to devour her whole, his fingers caressing her through her black tights.

Needing more of her, he spun her around and she cried out when his hands gripped the backs of her thighs and lifted her up as though she weighed no more than a feather. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he moved back to the warm interior of the room.

"I can't hold out anymore," he growled in her ear, "I need you now."

As he carried her to the large bed, her lips traveled along the fine ridge of his jawline up to his ear where she suckled on his lobe. When he reached the bed, he sat her down and knelt on the floor before her. His incredible eyes watched her the whole time he untied her boots and slowly removed them from her feet. Her own eyes followed his movements as he stood up and finally removed his shirt, rewarding her with a view of his muscular shoulders and powerful arms. He reached down and gripped the hem of her shirt and she raised her arms as he lifted it off of her, revealing her lacy white bra; he could glimpse her nipples through the material and his cock twitched at the sight.

Supporting himself with his hands on the mattress, he straddled her and leaned over her, causing her to lay back on the bed. She gripped his shoulders, her fingers kneading the flesh as his lips met hers in another passionate kiss. Wanting to taste more of her skin, his kisses moved along her jawline and down her neck. Once again, he paused at her carotid artery before he continued a heated path along her collarbone and down her chest until he found one of her nipples. Beth arched her back and her fingers sank into his hair as he took the pert bud between his lips. His name escaped her lips as his tongue swirled around the hardened nub, making the material of her bra wet. He followed this up by giving its twin the same glorious attention before he reached one hand up to unfasten the clasp in the front of her bra, leaving her breasts open to his hungry gaze.

Sitting up, he pulled her onto his lap and she removed the bra, dropping it over the side of the bed to land next to her shirt on the floor. He reveled in the feel of her hardened nipples brushing against his chest and his lips crushed against hers once more as he wrapped one hand around the back of her neck and moved the other to her lower back, holding her in place. She eagerly kissed him back, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and her fingers wound their way into his hair. Feeling the impressive hard length through his jeans, she began grinding her hips against him, trying to feel as much of him as possible. The hand that rested on her lower back moved even further down to help push her against his erection.

"God, I want you, Ben," she said breathlessly as she broke off their kiss. "I _need_ to feel you inside me."

Like the speed of light, he grabbed her legs and yanked until she fell back onto the bed. Her lust-filled eyes watched him as his hands caressed her breasts before making their way down her stomach to the button on her skirt. He slowly unfastened it followed by pulling down the tab of her zipper before his hands found their way to the waistband and yanked the material down her slender legs.

Supporting himself with both hands, he leaned over and began running his tongue over the sensitive skin around her belly button; he smiled against her as she writhed underneath him. He continued his trek lower until he came to the waistband of her tights, the smell of her arousal drifting up to his nose and he closed his eyes as he marveled in the heady scent. Sitting back up, he brought his hands to her tights and, along with her panties, he slowly pulled the material down her legs, eagerly watching the creamy skin underneath reveal itself. After casually tossing the articles of clothing over the side of the bed, he knelt back over until his face was between her legs, supporting himself on his elbows. His hands slowly wound themselves around her thighs and he blew on the warm wetness between her legs, causing her to shiver. Turning his head to one side, he began kissing and licking his way up along her thigh, pausing when his fangs re-emerged and he didn't stop them this time. He was ready to taste her sweet blood. Swirling his tongue in a circle around the area just below her heated core, he bent his head back a little bit before gently sinking his fangs into her thigh.

Not realizing what was going on, her cries of pleasure increased in volume as the pleasant sensation of his sucking flowed through her and she wound her fingers back into his hair. Benedict moved one hand over her stomach to hold her in place as he continued to drink her lifeblood before he forced himself to stop. Sensually, he ran his tongue along his lips, removing the remnants of her blood from his mouth. His eyes drifted up the length of her body and he could see her breasts heaving from the passion she was feeling. With a smile twitching at the corner of his lips, he moved his head back between her legs and he ran his tongue along her pussy lips; he loved the taste of her blood and juices intermingling in his mouth, savoring it like a fine wine.

Her continued moans were like an aphrodisiac and it goaded him on as he slowly ran his tongue along her slit up to her hardened clit, swirling his tongue around the tiny bundle of nerves before wrapping his lips around the bud and gently suckling. Her hips continued jerking upwards, but his hand on her stomach continued to hold her in place as he continued his pleasurable assault on her pussy. As he went back to suckling her clit, he slowly slid a couple of fingers between her lips and pumped the digits in and out of her wet depths.

Beth's cries of pleasure became louder and her grip on his hair became tighter as she finally reached orgasm. She rolled her head back against the bed and her legs started shaking as she became overwhelmed by the explosion that was flowing throughout her body. As she rode the wave of pleasure, Benedict thrust his fingers into her a few more times before pulling them out and licking the sweet juices off.

"You," he said breathlessly, his eyes catching hers, "taste exquisite."

Ready to embed himself within her in more ways than one, he stood up to remove the rest of his clothing; her eyes widened as his hard length sprang from his pants. He slid onto the bed and pulled her onto his lap once more, crushing his lips against hers as his hands roamed down her back until he gripped her hips possessively. Raising her hips and grabbing ahold of his cock, she positioned him at her slick opening and gently eased herself onto him, taking him a little bit at a time. His tongue continued to thrust into her mouth and his moans were muffled as her pussy slowly surrounded him inch by excruciating inch. When he was completely embedded within her, she didn't move as her body adjusted to his girth. At the urging of his hands on her hips, she began moving up and down his length in a slow, agonizing way and she broke off their kiss as she gasped.

"That's it, love," he whispered to her, "take all of it. Feel every inch of me inside of you just as I feel every inch of you around me."

He watched the expression of pleasure on her face as she threw her head back and her hips began to pick up the pace; her nails dug into his shoulders, drawing forth small lines of blood. He licked his lips at the sight of her neck bared before him, but he wouldn't sink his teeth into her until the optimal moment. His hands continued to grip her hips tightly as he helped guide her body along his throbbing cock. Sweat broke out all over her skin as she continued to chase her release.

With his keen senses, he could tell she was reaching the peak of her orgasm and he was shocked when her next words left her lips.

"Do it now! Sink your teeth into me!" she cried as she kept up her pace.

Without saying a word, Benedict lowered his head to the crook of her neck and his fangs sank into her carotid artery just as fireworks exploded throughout her body. She cried out his name as the unbearable pleasure of both her orgasm and his suckling flowed through her in waves.

He soon followed her over the precipice as her pussy muscles clenched around him and her delicious warm blood cascaded over his tongue in the most intimate way. After the waves of pleasure subsided within him, he leaned over until she was laying on the bed and covered her body with his, cradling himself between her thighs as he continued to drink from her. Her head rolled back as her eyelids fluttered shut and her lips parted, the ecstasy consuming her just as he consumed her.

Reluctantly, Benedict finally broke free from her neck, throwing his head back and taking a deep breath; her blood trickled down his chin and he reached one hand up to wipe it away, sucking it off of his fingers.

Completely satiated in every way, he rolled over onto his back and, as soon as she recovered, Beth languidly cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. After a few moments of silence, Benedict finally had to ask.

"How did you know?"

She didn't need an explanation as to what he meant.

"I had heard about vampires in London, but you were the first I had ever come across. Even through all the fog, in a small part in the back of my mind, I had my suspicions about what you were," she said, her eyes gazing into the roaring fire across the room. She absent-mindedly twirled her finger along the smooth skin of his chest. "It was when I saw the portrait in your sitting room and your refusals to answer my questions about how she could be your wife that confirmed it for me ... not to mention your eyes. I knew I had been put under a spell, but deep down, I still wanted to be with you."

The room fell into silence once more as he thought over her response. After a couple of minutes, he found the words he wanted to say.

"Does this ... mean you'll stay with me? I lost my sweet Elizabeth a long time ago and I don't think I can bare losing you as well. It's almost like I got a second chance at ... dare I say ... love," he said and his sweet words washed over her.

With a slight feeling of faintness from losing blood, Beth managed to prop herself on her elbow and looked down upon his handsome, chiseled features.

"Yes, for eternity, if you'll have me," she replied and she kissed him on the lips. Encouraged, he gently pushed her back onto the bed and leaned over her, starting their lovemaking all over again in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a looooooong chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope you don't find the ending TOO cheesy. Feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
